Strong Warnings in the Guise of Gentle Words
by freelancewhales
Summary: Blaine has a angsty, messy and somewhat lonely experience at a bar, and calls his boyfriend to come and pick him up. College!AU with a dash of romance, fluff, angst and domesticated boyfriends. Set in the same 'verse as my other fics.


Kurt sighs as he turns the pages of Vogue, trying to find inspiration for his assignment. He was laying on his stomach with the magazine spread out in front of him, feet kicking up in the air. The task was to "create a piece that expresses who you are subconsciously." Kurt thinks the assignment sounds stupid. He looks up as Blaine walks into their bedroom, doing up his belt buckle.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out tonight, Kurt? Will and I are just going to have a few beers and watch the game. It will be fun!" Blaine explains, now sitting on the edge of their bed, putting his brown boots on. The motion of Blaine's weight on the side of the bed sent Kurt rolling into his boyfriend. Kurt rests his head on Blaine's thigh, and smiles as he feels delicate fingers run through his hair.

"I'm sure, baby. I've got to keep working on this assignment," Kurt replies, gesturing to the Vogue magazine now beside him.

Blaine laughs and stands up from the bed, smoothing out any creases in his shirt.

"Honey, you're reading Vogue. I wouldn't call that _working on an assignment._" Kurt shoots his boyfriend a glare, and Blaine retaliates with a charming smile. "I've gotta go, I'll be home around eleven. Love you," Blaine says and leans down to kiss Kurt.

Reaching up and grabbing onto Blaine's collar, Kurt tugs him down for another chaste kiss.

"Be back at eleven on the dot, I'll be waiting for you," Kurt says with a wink, noting how quickly his boyfriend's cheeks turn pink.

"Eleven on the dot," Blaine repeats, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked together to the front door.

"Love you."

"Love you more," Kurt replies, watching Blaine walk down the corridor and into the lift. With a smile on his face, Kurt shuts the door and gets back to his work.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sketching when his stomach rumbles, and he decides to take a break to cook dinner. Pulling out the ingredients for a stir fry, Kurt methodically prepares his dinner, sitting down at their kitchen table to text Blaine while it was simmering. Kurt knew he seemed clingy, but it was rare that one went out without the other, and frankly, Kurt misses his boyfriend.<p>

**Having fun, B? xoxoxo**

Kurt hears his iPhone go off when he is dishing up his stir fry. Sitting his bowl down at the table, Kurt is quick to decipher the message from Blaine.

**mine team if winning cant find wil or wallet xnosxinxoxo**

Smiling at his boyfriend's drunken texting, Kurt thumbs back a reply almost instantly.

**Check your back pocket, sweetheart, and call me when you're leaving xoxoxo**

Kurt turns on their modest television, eating to the sound of the nine-thirty news. As he was loading the dishwasher, Kurt hears his phone chime again.

**Xoxoxoxoxosasoxoxomxxopxopx**

Blaine was just precious, Kurt thinks as he walks into his and Blaine's shared study area, keen to finish his sketches before Blaine arrived home.

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken by his phone buzzing next to his right arm, thinking <em>shit, I fell asleep, <em>and _why is Blaine calling me at twenty-past-one? _Hurrying to answer his phone, Kurt winces as he hears the sound of Blaine heaving and something splattering on the ground. _Oh, gross, _Kurt thinks as he realizes that Blaine is throwing up while on the phone to Kurt.

"Blaine, baby? Are you on your way home?"

Kurt hears heavy breathing before a choked sob came from Blaine.

"Blaine, where are you? Are you okay?" Kurt stands up, concern running through his veins. His boyfriend was sick and crying and Kurt had no idea why.

"K-Kurtie, can you please come a-and get me?" Blaine manages to get out before he vomits again.

Kurt runs through their apartment, throwing on a pair of Blaine's jeans and a sweatshirt, throwing on his coat and racing down the corridor and into the lift.

"I'm on my way, baby. Just stay on the phone with me. Where are you? Is Will still with you?"

Kurt hears Blaine start to openly cry into the phone and feels his heart break. Was Blaine okay?

"Will left aa-ges ago and I was just sitting there all by myself and some w-woman started buying me d-drinks-" _more _heaving.

"Okay, sweetie, don't worry, I'm almost there. Are you still inside the bar or are you outside?" Kurt asks gently, sensing more tears to come from his boyfriend.

"I've never felt more alone then I did tonight, Kurt, that weird woman was there buying me drinks but Will just left me there!"Blaine wails, choking and spluttering as he spoke. Will must have left early.

"Blaine, you're not alone. I'm almost there. Just stay on the phone with me. What drinks was the girl buying you? More beer?"

"N-no, I was drinking whiskey but then she bought me a mudslide which didn't go down well with all that beer and w-whiskey. Wonder why I'm so sick, huh."

Kurt feels himself relax as he sees Blaine sitting in the gutter outside the bar, the acrid stench of vomit surrounding them. Hanging up his phone, Kurt approaches Blaine, putting a hand on his shoulder and crouching down to his level.

Blaine was still mumbling into his phone, slowly turning to look at Kurt. Once the realization hits him, Blaine is instantly clinging to Kurt, crying into his shoulder and smearing vomit on the both of them. _Gross. _

"You actually came," Blaine cries to Kurt, "I seriously thought you were going to leave me here forever."

Kurt smoothes down Blaine's curls and rubs his hands up and down his arms, trying to rid the Goosebumps. Shrugging off his coat, Kurt methodically dresses his boyfriend in it, hoisting the two of them up off the sidewalk.

Wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt smiles as he feels Blaine's arms wrap around his waist.

"Come on, B. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The walk home is <em>not <em>pretty. Blaine manages to vomit twice more: once on his and Kurt's shoes and the other in their lift. Thank God they were alone. Leaving their soiled clothes and shoes in the bathroom, Kurt cleans up his boyfriend and puts him to bed before he moves to save his wardrobe.

Running a hand over Blaine's arm, Kurt leans down to kiss his cheek, warm and rough under his lips.

"Kurtie?" Blaine all but whispers as Kurt is rising from the bed.

"Yeah, baby?" He replies, looking over at his boyfriend who was getting tearful over to the bed, Kurt sits beside Blaine, putting a hand on his belly.

"I wish you had come out with me tonight," Blaine admits with sleepy eyes. Kurt's chest pangs with guilt yet he can't help but smile at how pathetic his boyfriend is being.

"Blaine, you know football really isn't my thing. Plus, you had a great time with Will, didn't you?"

Blaine hesitates before admitting, "Will never showed up, Kurt. That's why I'm so emotional. I've never been stood up in my life."

Kurt's heart breaks at Blaine's admission, and he lies down beside his boyfriend, pulling them together.

"Blaine, you should have called me earlier. I would have come down and watched the game with you if I knew you were going to be alone," Kurt says into Blaine's hair. "You should have just come home."

"I didn't want to seem weak," Blaine mumbles, and Kurt thinks that this is _really _the wrong time to be having a heart to heart.

"Weak? Blaine, you are one of the strongest men I have ever met. Look at us! We are barely twenty-one and succeeding in living out of home. We have great friends and-"

"_You _have friends, Kurt, not me. You have Mercedes and Rachel and Quinn, and all of your friends from school. I thought I had Will – clearly not. No one wants to be friends with a gay teacher-in-training, Kurt."

Kurt says nothing as Blaine begins to cry again, years of pain and loneliness seeping through his pores. Blaine suddenly seems a lot more sober than he previously was. Pulling his boyfriend closer, Kurt asks, "Why did you never tell me this?"

"Too embarrassed…didn't want to seem weak." Kurt knows that Blaine is getting sleepy, and pulls the covers over them both. "What're you doing?"

"Snuggling with my beautiful boyfriend. Is that okay with you?" Kurt teases, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, nuzzling his face into dark curls.

"But what about your shoes? They will be ruined by morning if you don't clean them now," Blaine points out, grasping onto Kurt's hand on his waist.

"I'll clean them in the morning, and if they're ruined then so be it. They gave me blisters anyway," Kurt murmurs, closing his eyes and soaking in his boyfriend's warmth.

Turning around in Kurt's arms, Blaine puts his hands on either side of Kurt's face. "Thank you for sacrificing McQueen for me, babe. I really appreciate it."

Kurt's eyes were open long enough to see the tears well up in Blaine's eyes _again, _and makes a mental note to have a serious sit down talk with his boyfriend in the morning.

"Blaine, honey, I will sacrifice my _life _for you, so don't ever think I wouldn't. You're clearly not feeling the best at the moment, and I would be a pretty shitty boyfriend to just leave you and rid my shoes of your puke. I love you Blaine, so, so much and dirty shoes won't change that," Kurt explains, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Okay, love you too."

"Good, now shut those eyes and we'll go for coffee in the morning to talk about what's been going on with you, mister."

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, his tear-stained face pressed into the milky skin of Kurt's chest. Breathing into soft curls, Kurt manages to fall asleep, thinking about _why _Blaine had never mentioned his insecurities and loneliness to Kurt. _My outsides are cool, my insides are blue. Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you. I've tried different ways, but it's all the same. At the end of the day I have myself to blame. I'm just trippin'. _

* * *

><p>I am now taking prompts for this 'verse over here at my journal! Feel free to head over and prompt 'til your hearts are content :) .<p> 


End file.
